Dads and dilemmas
by btr is awesome121
Summary: What happens when Matthew Knight comes back? will big time rush let him slide or let him deal with Kendall? Kogan bromance
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys if you read chapter 3 of big time curse Sara should be Kate sorry I might delete it and retype it anyways this is just a little story on the side. YAY!**

Kendall ran up the stairs and down the hall to apartment 2J. Kendall ran into Logan and his shared room and slammed the door. Kendall's father was back.

"Kendall open the door," Logan pleaded

"Go away," Kendall cried

"No, Kendall let me help you," Logan whispered. Kendall unlocked the door and fell back on his bed and cried. Logan being the oldest of the group and the closest to Kendall knew exactly what was going through the younger boy's mind. Logan picked Kendall up and placed him in his lap. Kendall cried into Logan's neck.

"Shh…it's ok Kendall what's wrong?" Logan cooed

"M-my d-dad is back," Kendall whined

"It's ok Kendall we won't let him hurt you again," Logan reassured.

Logan and the other guys knew that Matthew Knight has abused Kendall. Logan was going to make Matthew pay for that. The boys were usually a well oiled machine. Kendall was the leader of the group. Carlos was the go-happy character. James was the "pretty boy" and protector of the group then there's Logan is the brain of the group. Sometimes the roles switch when one lost their way. The remaining three make up for it. Logan doesn't like seeing Kendall so upset, none of the btr boys do. They wont let Matt get away with what he did to Kendall.

"Hey Kendall someone's here to see you," James said. Kendall only cried into Logan's neck more.

"What's with him?" James asked Logan mouthed the words "his dad is back"

James left the room to find Matthew Knight in the living room.

"So come to hurt your son some more?" James said. James' eyes were blazing with anger his fists in his pockets an anger expression on his face.

"No, I just came to apologize to my boy," Matt said

"I think its time for you to go Matt," James said

"Not until I see Kendall," Matt insisted

"Why all the times you've seen Kendall we end up rushing to him to comfort him," James snapped

"He's right you know. Because of you Kendall talks about his feelings to Logan, because of you James has to protect us, because of you Kendall has to be the father figure to Katie." Carlos said

"Then I guess I should leave, but mark my words I will see my boy," Matt said

"I didn't know that was Matthew Knight," James admitted

"Lets go check on Kendall," Carlos suggested the two walked into Kendall and Logan's shared room to see Kendall fast asleep in Logan's lap. This wasn't unusual for the boys are like brothers. It was still cute though.

"So we have to tell Mrs. Knight and Katie we also have to find out which apartment Mr. Knight is in," Logan said

"Ok," the boys agreed

…

"Mrs. Knight, Mrs. Knight we need to tell you something," James said frantically

"What," Mrs. Knight

"Mr. Knight is back," James blurted out

"NO! He's gonna hurt my brother. I don't want him here our lives are fine with out him," Katie cried. Tears streaming her face.

"He wont not while we watch Kendall," Carlos said. This seems to calm Katie down.

…

"Hey Camille, hey Jo," Logan said

"Hey Logan where's Kendall?" Camille asked knowing Jo wanted to know

"Yeah about that Kendall's dad found us living here," Logan started

"Is that bad?" Jo asked with concern in her voice

"Yeah Mr. Knight used to abuse Kendall growing up in Minnesota," Logan explained

"WHAT!" Both girls exclaimed.

"Yeah I was sort of hoping that you could help us find out what apartment he is in," Logan said

"Ok what does he look like," Jo said

"Black hair, big eye brows, tall, green eyes," Logan said

"Ok we'll look later thanks Logan," Camille said

…

"Kendall sweetie I know it's hard but we will find him and we won't let him hurt you ever," Mrs. Knight said trying to calm her son down

"W-why m-me m-mama why does he hate me mom," Kendall cried

"He doesn't hate you sweetheart," Mrs. Knight

"Yes he does he always said I'm a worthless piece of shit," Kendall sobbed

"Well he doesn't know how much of a jackass he is," Mrs. Knight said

"Yeah," Kendall agreed. Even though he just wanted to climb in bed and hide from the world. Logan came into the apartment and immediately went to the younger boy.

"Hey how you doing?" Logan asked

"I just want to climb in bed," Kendall whispered

"I know we can watch a movie if you want," Logan said

"Ok, that sounds fun," Kendall said as he got up and went into his room. Logan was right behind him. They ended up watching _Happy Gilmore. _ Kendall had fallen asleep; Logan has put a protective arm around Kendall. Kendall snuggled into Logan's side. Logan smiled down at his younger brother.

"I swear he won't hurt you ever again," Logan whispered as he kissed Kendall's temple.

**Not to bad I guess I love this story**


	2. Chapter 2

**So thank you for the positive reviews**

"_Where are you? Come out here you little shit or I'll kick your ass." Matthew said. Nine year old Kendall Knight was frantically trying to hide from his father. He ran into his room and hid under his bed. Matthew was drunk, he smelled heavily of alcohol._

"_Get out here you worthless shit," Mat demanded Kendall remained hidden. Matt dragged Kendall out from under the bed._

"_Don't ever hide from me," Matt screamed_

"_I-I'm s-sorry daddy," Kendall cried. Matt punched Kendall in the face _

"Kendall wake up," Logan whispered

"Hmm," Kendall said

"You were having a nightmare," Logan said

"It felt so real," Kendall cried

"I know little brother I'm so sorry he did that to you," Logan said

"It's ok," Kendall whispered. Logan knew Kendall was terrified of his father. Logan knew the guys wont let anything happen to Kendall.

…

"Mr. Bitters I know you let Matthew Knight stay here just tell us the room number," Mrs. Knight said along with Camille, Jo, James, and Carlos.

"I can't tell you," Mr. Bitters said.

"Why not," James said

"You don't have a reason for me to tell you," Mr. Bitters retorted

"Yes we do Mr. Knight is abusive around Kendall. Logan, James, Katie and I vowed to protect him no matter what," Carlos said

"Oh in that case he's in apartment 4G," Mr. Bitters said

"You did well Bitters," Mrs. Knight said

"Thanks," Mr. Bitters said

…

"Matt I know you're in there open up," Mrs. Knight yelled

"Jen what do you want?" Matt asked

"You to leave my son alone," Mrs. Knight said

"No, I sobered up and I'm not like I was," Matt said

"Then why is Kendall having nightmares about you," Logan said behind Mrs. Knight

"WHAT!" Matthew said

"Yeah because of you," Logan said

"See Matthew you should have just left him alone," Jennifer said with a smirk on her face.

"I'm not leaving without seeing Kendall," Matt said

"Fine but then you'll be staying a long time," Mrs. Knight said.

…

Kendall was still shaken up from that nightmare. Kendall sat in the corner of his room. His knees up to his chest rocking back and forth.

"Kendall it's ok I'm right here," Logan cooed

"He's gonna hurt me again," Kendall complained

"He won't hurt you," Logan said

"He'll find a way," Kendall said looking down at his feet. Logan grabbed Kendall's chin so that he was looking directly in Logan's eyes.

"He will never lay a hand on you little brother I promise," Logan said

"Promise?" Kendall asked

"Yes Kendall I promise," Logan said. It killed Logan to see Kendall like this. He dreaded that Matthew did this to him. He can't stand to see Kendall in so much emotional pain. Kendall Knight didn't deserve the shit he got from his dad.

"Hey big brother," Katie said

"Hey baby sister," Kendall said

"Daddy wont hurt you ever again," Katie said

"Thanks baby sis," Kendall smiled

Gustavo called the guys into the studio that day to "talk".

"Dogs!" Gustavo yelled. Kendall broke down into tears because Matthew would yell at Kendall

"What's with him?" Kelly asked

"His dad is back. Gustavo by yelling you remind him of what Mr. Knight did to him. Mr. Knight has abused Kendall when we were younger," James said a little annoyed

"Oh," Kelly slapped Gustavo in the head with her clipboard

"Ow, what was that for?" Gustavo asked

"For yelling when there's no need too and poor Kendall called ahead asking you not to," Kelly explained "Kendall sweetie why don't you sit down,"

"O-ok," Kendall cried. Kendall sat down silently crying. Logan didn't want Kendall to cry

"Hey Ken don't worry you're gonna be just fine," Logan said

"James, why is Kendall like this?" Carlos asks

"Remember how he used to run to our houses right after his dad did something to him?" James questioned

"Yeah," Carlos replied

"Well that's the thing he's having flashbacks about those times," James explained

"Oh," Carlos finally got it. Gustavo and Kelly heard the whole thing.

"James what's Kendall's dad's full name?" Kelly questioned

"Matthew Knight," Kendall answered

"Oh ok guys I'm sorry Kendall you guys only have 30 minutes of harmonizes and dance practice.

"Thanks," Kendall mumbled

"Kendall you're gonna be fine I promise you that," Logan said

"I know it's just seeing him is like seeing a dog get kicked over to many times," Kendall said

"I don't know what to say I can only say he wont get away with it he will pay," James said.

…

On the way back the guys formed a secret service circle around Kendall. They got back to 2J

"Hey sweetheart," Matt said as the boys walked in

"Go away Matthew," Mrs. Knight said

"No, Jen I told you," Matthew said

"You know dad you say you want to make it right, I really don't want see you," Kendall said. Matt hit Kendall in the face. Kendall hit Matt. Matt punched Kendall. Mat had rings on his fist. James and Carlos punched Matt. Katie stomped on Matthew's foot. Matt doubled over in pain and Carlos kicked Matt in the back. Logan was tending to Kendall's now open scare.

"GET OUT MATTHEW!" Mrs. Knight yelled. Matt stormed out of the apartment.

"Oh sweetie are you ok," Jen said now at Kendall's side

"No, he punched really hard," Kendall whimpered

"You'll be ok," Logan said. Kendall just cried into Logan's chest. Mrs. Knight was angry. She has seen her son get abused for years. She finally has had enough.

"Keep Kendall calm," Mrs. Knight instructed

"Ok," Logan squeaked. Mrs. Knight left to call Brooke Diamond, Sylvia and Antonio Garcia, and Joanna Mitchell. When Jenifer returned. She went to Kendall, he was still crying but mostly muffled sobs.

"Hey baby I'm so sorry, he is a jerk," Mrs. Knight cooed

"Mama w-w-wh-h-y-y me," Kendall cried

"I don't know sweetheart," Mrs. Knight said. The boys just watched in awe. They hated seeing Kendall upset.

…

Back at Minnesota Brooke was angry

**Cliff hanger**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm starting this chapter in Minnesota with Brooke, Sylvia, Joanna, and Antonio so enjoy**

"I called you all here because Matthew is in Los Angeles," Brooke said. She was just as angry as the rest of the group was.

"We know," Sylvia said

"Should we visit them?" Joanna asked

"Yes, we miss our boys ," Antonio said in the most calmest voice he could do.

"Plus Kendall could get hurt," Brooke said

…

Matt was yet again in 2J. He was hoping to talk to Kendall. The door opened.

"Hey Kendall," Matt said. It wasn't Kendall

"Think again Mr. Knight," Jo said

"Sorry I was excepting Kendall,"

"I know but you're in the wrong apartment," Jo said Kendall walked in.

"Dad if you really loved me you leave me alone, if you really loved me you would have said all those hurtful things over the years," Kendall said. Matt didn't say anything he punched Kendall in the stomach. He took out the blade he was hiding in his jacket. He dug into Kendall's neck. Jo pulled Matt away from Kendall. Kendall fell to the ground.

"What the hell were you thinking KILLING him," Jo shouted

"NO!" Matt yelled back

"You're not leaving not this time," Jo said tying his hands to the lamp and bolted the lamp to the floor James, Carlos, and Logan came in to see their best friend bleeding on the floor. They saw Matt tied to the lamp.

"What happened? Why is Kendall bleeding and unconscious?" Carlos asked

"'Los Kendall was sticking up to this bastard and he took out a blade and tried to kill Kendall," Jo said

"WHAT!" Katie, Carlos, James, Logan, and Mrs. Knight yelled at the same time.

"Logan stop the bleeding. James pack Kendall some clothes, Carlos you try to keep Katie calm, Jo call Gustavo," Mrs. Knight demands

"K," the kids said. Jen called Sylvia

(Bold is Jen italic is Sylvia)

_Hey Jen what's wrong_

**Matt tried to kill Kendall I found Kendall on the ground of the apartment with a really deep cut on his neck**

_Damn it ok Brooke sort of wants us to come up so we'll be on the next flight_

**Ok**

"Mommy! What's going to happen to Kendall," Katie asked just like she did when she was seven.

"I don't know baby but I do know the son of a bitch called your father isn't going to get away with it," Jen said They brought Kendall to the ER and they were waiting for what seemed to be forever to see the doctor and tell them that Kendall was ok.

…

Gustavo has now joined them and was trying hard no to kill Matthew.

"Now why so sad," Sylvia said walking up to the small group in the waiting room

"Mami!" Carlos exclaimed and ran to his mother

"Hey mijo how are you doing?" Sylvia asked

"Eh ok Kendall's dad put Kendall in here," Carlos told his mother

"Really Matthew you ought to be ashamed of yourself," Sylvia said

"Now why should Matthew be ashamed?" Joanna asked

"Mom!" Logan yelled

"Hello honey," Joanna smiled

"W-what are you doing here?" Logan asked

"To see you and to make sure to keep Kendall safe you guys too," Joanna said

"Now that Kendall is here isn't much of a help now is it," Brooke said

"Mom," James said with excitement

"Hello sweetie," Brooke smiled. After that small reunion the doctor finally came.

"Hi you all must be here for Kendall Knight I'm Doctor Clay," Doctor Clay said

"Yes how is he," Brooke said

"Well the cut on his neck is pretty deep and he did lose a lot of blood, but under the circumstances he will make it," Doctor Clay said

"Can we visit him?" Katie asked

"I'm afraid not he's in intensive care," Dr. Clay said

"Why?" Jen asked tears threatened to slip from her eyes

"He's in a coma," Dr. Clay said

"Listen Dr. Clay, I know you're going to say something about hospital policies but it would be in your best interest to let these kids see their younger and older brother," Brooke said.

"Yes, well then who goes first?" Dr. Clay asked

"James, why don't you go," Jen said James got up and followed Dr. Clay. When James saw Kendall laying on the hospital bed motionless.

"Hey buddy I know your not dating Jo but she kicked Matt's ass for you," James said James couldn't hold back the tears so he left when he came back Logan and Carlos and Katie went to see Kendall.

…

Big time rush's parents stayed with everyone that night. Katie cried most of the night.

"Hey Katie-kat," James said

"Hi James," Katie whispered

"I know your upset but Kendall will get better I promise," James said.

"No dad always said he'd kill Kendall, I didn't think he was serious," Katie cried

"So how are you doing darling," Joanna said

"Been through hell with Matt I think we should go to the police to tell about this," Jen asked

"No he will kill all of you if we do," Antonio said

**So far I have no idea where this is going request something if you want and sorry I'm not uploading as frequent as I usually do I just started track so ya bye**


	4. Chapter 4

"A blade what the hell were you thinking?" Jen questioned Matt

"I was thinking if I can't see him then he should be careful of what he says," Matt answered

"You told me you sobered up why did I believe you?" Jen asked

"I am so sorry Jen," Matt apologized

"You know what shut the fuck up because of you my little boy is in the hospital and you pulled a blade on him he's was unarmed. Kendall had nightmares about you, Jo had to kick your ass because of what you've done, I'm done hearing your lies just leave us alone we don't want or need you here!" Jen snapped

"I know I-" Matt said but Joanna cut him off

"MAT get it through your head you are never going to be Kendall's REAL father," Joanna said

…

Mean while Kendall was still in a coma everyone visited him everyday except Matt.

"Hey Kendall, it's Katie I sorry I didn't help you I'm so sorry," Katie cried. She didn't like seeing her brother like this. It was scary.

"K-katie," Kendal whispered

"Yeah it's me big brother," Katie said

"M-my throat hurts," Kendall said

"I know but you'll be better soon," Katie said

"Thanks little sis," Kendall said

…

Kendall was discharged from the hospital a week later. The guys stuck with Kendall all the time. In the studio, the apartment, etc.… They didn't let Matt near him.

…

"We can't do this to the boys," Joanna said

"I know but what can we do?" Jen questioned

"I don't know but we need to do something," Antonio said. The boys were exhausted they stay with Kendall all the time and barely get any sleep. Camille and Jo knew this was unhealthy for the boys

…

Kendall was in his room in the corner with his knees up to his chest rocking back and fourth.

"Kendall it's alright it's just me," Logan said

"Oh hey Logan," Kendall whispered

"What's wrong buddy,"

"The thoughts of my dad wanting to kill me,"

"Hey look at me, Kendall he is not getting away with that. I'm so sick of him abusing you,"

"Logie can we do something?" Kendall whispered

"Sure Kindle what do you want to do,"

"Well, can we get a smoothie just the two of us I don't want to disturb James from tanning or Carlos from chasing the Jennifers,"

"Alright,"

"Hey Mama Knight Kendall and I are going to get a smoothie and I have my phone with me,"

"Ok Carlos and James aren't coming?"

"No,"

"Alright," after Logan and Kendall got smoothies they talked just like they did in Minnesota. When they got back they saw Matt right in the front of the palm woods. Logan stopped and pulled Kendall back.

"Don't go in there, not yet," Logan whispered

"Why?" Kendall whispered back

"Just please Kendall," Logan texted Carlos and James

**To Carlos and James**

**Get in the lobby NOW Matt is right in the entrance**

**-Logan**

Carlos and James where down in the lobby they spotted Matt. They stood nearby as Logan and Kendall came in. Matt had yet again another blade with him. This one was laced with poison. Carlos had seen a strange man earlier with a package it had the hazardous sign on it.

"LOGAN KENDALL WAIT!" Carlos exclaimed with sudden package. The two teens had stopped dead in there tracks. Matt was growing impatient. Antonio came down to see what his son was yelling about.

"Mijos don't come just yet," Antonio said as he punched Matt in the head so Matt was unconscious. Carlos and Antonio searched Matt till they found his blade.

"Papi that's laced with something," Carlos said

"Ok mijos go to the apartment," Antonio instructed. The boys got up to the apartment. Kendall ran to his room.

"I take it smoothies didn't go well," Mrs. Knight said

"Nope Papa G and Carlos found a knife laced with poison in Matt's jacket," Logan said

"God that's it I'm calling the police," Mrs. Knight said

"Ok,"

…

Matt was arrested with Antonio smiling.

"I'll get you Antonio," Matt snickered

"Why do you insist on that? Why do you like torturing your son? Hell what happened to you Mat?" Antonio asked

"I-" Matt started but was interrupted

"Save it for interrogation," Antonio said


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people sorry I haven't updated lots of stuff happening right now so yeah.**

"POISON! How the hell did Matt get poison. How the hell he did he know how to lace it." Mrs. Knight exclaimed

"Are you really that mad Jenny?" Joanna questioned

"Yes that bastard tried to kill my baby boy," Jen said

"She's right and I'm hiring the best lawyer for when we go against him in trial," Brooke snapped

"How do you think Kendall will do in court?" Antonio asked

"I don't know but I'm hoping he'll be ok with it everyone else seems to be mad at him." Brooke said through gritted teeth

…

Kendall was under his bed trembling from the event from today. He was grateful that Antonio was there as longa s his best friends but he couldn't help but cry a little. He didn't know why he got beaten up by his father.

"Kendall," Logan whispered

"Logan, why does he choose me?" Kendall cried. Logan picked up the blond and placed him in his lap. Kendall buried his face in the crook of Logan's neck.

"He's a stupid bastard who doesn't know how good you are Kendall you are an amazing person and you deserve so much better," Logan said trying to calm his little brother down

"Thanks Logan," Kendall whispered

"No problem buddy hey guess what?" Logan asked

"What?" Kendall asked suddenly interested

"When we go on trial against your dad you get to ruin his life just like he did to yours," Logan said

"Well…that would be awesome to see him in bars I could tell the courts what he had did to me and the best part is I'll have my best friend right next to me," Kendall squealed

"There you go buddy do you want to watch a movie to and we'll tell you're mom later that you'll testify," Logan suggests

"Ok," Kendall agreed

…

"Mom I want to testify against Matt," Kendall said excitedly

"Oh honey that's great who changed your mind?" Mrs. Knight questioned

"Logan," Kendall smiled

"Oh well I'm going to have to thank him," Mrs. Knight smiled.

"Hey mama K morning Kendall," Carlos said sleepily

"Morning," Kendall and Mrs. Knight said in union. Mrs. Knight turned to her son again

"Sweetheart how do you feel about your father…you know that secret," Mrs. Knight questioned

"Mom, I honestly hate that douche he um… he said that he kill you and Katie if I didn't obey him," Kendall said as he try to keep the tears from rolling down his cheek.

"He wouldn't kill us before we kill him sweetie but it must have been scary to hear that wasn't it?" Mrs. Knight asked and Kendall nodded. Logan came out of their shared room.

"Hey Logan thank you so much for changing Kendall's mind," Mrs. Knight exclaimed

"No problem Mama K," Logan said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

…

"Mr. Knight do you know why you are here?" Officer Ted Monroe questioned

"No," Matt answered

"You are here for a number of things. The attempt of killing Kendall Donald Knight, Abusing Kendall Donald Knight and the use of toxic fumes to kill Kendall Donald Knight," Officer Monroe snickered

"But you don't understand Kendall my son is no good," Matt said

"Then why is he famous world wide and why does his mother YOUR EX thinks he is see Mr. Knight you are the messed up one here," Monroe

"Now are we going to get any questioning done?" Monroe snapped. Matt didn't answer

"Good Mr. Knight why did you try to kill Kendall?" Monroe interrogated

"I wanted him to feel such hell so I would have revenge on Jenifer Knight," Matt said

"Why did you abuse Kendall?" Monroe questioned

"I didn't want a child at the time," Matt said

…

The guys and Katie were playing monopoly. Logan sat next to Kendall.

"Hey Kendall, do you really want to play?" Logan questioned

"Yeah I miss playing like we did in Minnesota," Kendall said

"Ok," Logan said. About an hour later they were watching hockey. When they went to bed Kendall was terrified to sleep in his own bed.

"Logie?" Kendall whispered

"Yes Ken," Logan whispered back

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Kendall asked sheepishly

"Yes, little brother," Logan said Kendall got out of his bed and crawled into Logan's. Logan wrapped a protective arm around the blond. They both drifted off.

**Sorry I didn't update I had midterms and Im not going to finish Big time cruse just because I don't want too anyway R&R and I'll update a lot sooner now that my schedule has cleared**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! So this is a little ahead from the last chapter it starts with the trial and since I hate myself Kendall gets sick (I don't hate myself) He'll get better… The Yankees season has started and I'm not that happy… oh well**

Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos were on their side of the court, along with their parents. Matt was on the other of the court. He knew Kendall was going to argue and tell the jury EVERYTHING that Matt did to him.

"What did your dad do to you when you were a kid?" The judge asked

"When I was five he beat me up. When I was six he called me names like 'little shit' 'worthless'. When I was seven not only did I get beatings Matt was always high and drunk." Kendall said

"Ah I see, anything else," the judge asked. Kendall smirked

"Yes, he almost…raped me my mother pulled him off me when she heard Katrina (Katie) yelling and crying, he also bought a gun a revolver and held me at gun point if I didn't do EVERYTHING he wanted. He also used a blade on me that's why I have the scars on my neck," Kendall said trying to hold back tears. Everyone had a shocked look on his face. Matt didn't, he had a guilty and triumph expressions, Katie and Jenifer had sad expressions… it was very true all of it broke their hearts.

"Oh I see," the judge said "The defense calls the Knight's lawyer,"(**A/N **I'm not a lawyer yet…lol I have no idea what I'm talking about but this is fanfic so it doesn't matter)

"You're honor you see Kendall Donald Knight has had to grow up to fast because of this bastard. A child robbed of his youth. I don't think this is fair, and being raped at a young age, Ladies and gentlemen of the jury do you think that's fair? It's not, for a number of reasons 1. Kendall was to young to understand why his father did this. Fathers are supposed to love and protect their children not abuse them. Hell he should have been put in a hole and burned there, Trying to kill the son you don't have custody of is just sick. I mean if you really think about it none of these actions did anything but torment the poor victim," the lawyer

"Burning would have been to good for him, I could have rained down hell on him and I'm very good at raining down hell, Allow me to introduce myself I'm Michael Weston," Michael said

"Mr. Weston I forgot you specialize in this." The judge and lawyer said at the same time.

"Yeah well I get that, this son of a bitch needs to understand what family means. Your honor this boy could be holding a Mack 10 because of this son of a bitch. He could end up like me a burn spy. My father was like him. My brother is dead. My mother is dead. My friends don't understand me, they think I'm dead. I should be doing things to help prevent another me." Michael said (**A/N** Yes I love burn notice THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER!)

"I understand Michael but you need to know he won't end up like you," the judge reassured Michael

"YES he will," Michael said

"Alright, has the jury decide on a verdict?" the judge asked

"Yes, Matthew Knight is guilty of child abuse and attempt of second degree murder, and raping a minor," the man in the jury said. After the ten members said they agreed Kendall, Katie, Logan, James, Gustavo, Kelly, Carlos, Jennifer, Brooke, Sylvia, Antonio, and Joanna cheered.

"We won…Michael Weston helped us," Jen said. Jen then walked to Michael Weston.

"Hi Michael thank you so much for what you did for my son," Jen smiled

"It was no problem really," Michael smiled

"Yes it is but hopefully Matt really does end up in a hole somewhere dark," Jen laughed

"You're like my girlfriend," Michael

…

"We won, we won!" Carlos chanted

"I know did you see Matt's face?" James questioned

"Yeah priceless," Logan said. Kendall and Katie looked at each other. Katie knew what Matt did to her brother was wrong and she wanted his life ruined. It was weird to see Kendall and Katie so quiet.

"Hey Kendall, you ok," Logan whispered

"No, I don't want to talk about it, "Kendall said

"Alright Kendall you don't have to talk about it but you would tell us right," Logan said concern in his voice

"Yes Loges I will tell you when I want to," Kendall smiled

"Ok," Logan smiles. Kendall was starting to feel a little ill. He could feel his nose was stuffy and he was hot then cold then hot again. Logan noticed.

"Kendall do you feel ok," Logan whispered. Kendall shook his head no. Logan led them to their shared room. Kendall laid down on his bed. Carlos and James came in to see Kendall really pale. James and Carlos exchanged concerned looks. Logan took Kendall's temperature.

"Ok Kendall hold this under your tonged for 30 seconds," Logan demanded. Kendall did what he instructed. When the thermometer beeped Logan took it out from Kendall's mouth

"Ken, you have a temperature it's 104.5, we need to bring it down,"

Logan said quietly.

"Ok," Kendall said weakly

"Carlos can you get Kendall an ice pack? James can you bring the waste bucket incase Kendall pukes," Logan said to his friends. James and Carlos dashed out of the room to get the things Logan asked them . They returned a few minutes later. Carlos placed the ice pack on Kendall's forehead. Kendall shivered as the cold compress came in contact with his skin.

"Kendall we need to bring your temperature down," Carlos whispered.

"I know but it is cold," Kendall said. Katie came in to see her 3 brothers around Kendall. Katie immediately went to Kendall.

"Are you ok? how do you feel?" Katie asked frantically. Kendall chuckled

"Baby sister I'm fine just a little sick," Kendall laughed

"Ok," Katie said. James put on a movie and the siblings watched together. Katie snuggled close to Kendall's chest. Logan was on the floor in front of Kendall's bed. Carlos next to him, and James on the other side of Carlos.

…

Jenifer went to check on the boys and Katie. She opened the door to see Katie and Kendall snuggled up next to each other. Then she looked at her three boys and was pleased to see them around Kendall. She returned to her the adults in the living room.

"They look so cute," Jen commented

"I heard Kendall is sick, Joanna said

"Yeah he is," Jen sighed

"Well we know our children are right there next to him." Brooke smiled.

…

"Ok your temperature has gone down, it's still in the 100s" Logan said. Kendall nodded. Katie was asleep next to Kendall. Logan pulled the covers over the two of them. Minutes later Kendall was a sleep next. James grabbed the inflatable mattress, Carlos and him where sleeping in Kendall's and Logan's shared room.

…

Jo was angry she didn't get to spend time with her boyfriend.

"All because of Matt, he's such a douche now we don't get see our men," Jo ranted angrily

"Yeah but it's the guys they've been through this before and we need to be there for Kendall and all the guys," Camille said. Jo glared at her a for a second then punched the flower pot that was next to her. Jo was angry she wanted someone to suffer. Jo was more aggressive then Camille.

"Camille, I'm not sitting ducks anymore," Jo said.

"I know Jo but we have to," Camille said. Jo got angry she got up and storm out. Camille fearing for Kendall's safety went to visit the boys.

"Hey, Mrs. Knight," Camille greeted

"Hello Camille, what brings you here?" Jen asks

"I've come to see the guys," Camille said

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart Kendall is sick," Mrs. Knight said

"Oh, I see but this is urgent I think Jo will try to hurt one of you guys. When I saw her earlier she was really mad," Camille admitted

"Oh I see come in," Jen said. Camille came in and went to Logan and Kendall's room to see Kendall and Katie asleep. Logan Carlos, and James where on the inflatable mattress watching a movie. Camille smiled before walking in and sitting on Logan's bed.

…

The next day James woke up first. He showered then changed. James then went to the drug store to buy some things for Kendall's cold. James bought peppermint tea, cold syrup, and some things for his hair. When James came back Mrs. Knight, Mrs. Garcia, Mrs. Mitchell, Mr. Garcia , and his mom talking. James went to Logan and Kendall's room. Logan was reading on his bed Camille moved to Katie's room. Kendall stirred in his sleep a little.

"Hey buddy, it's ok you're safe," Logan whispered to Kendall. Logan turned back to James

"What's that?" Logan asked

"Oh, I picked up some things for Kendall since he has a high fever." James answered

"Oh what did you get?" Logan asked

"I got peppermint tea and cough syrup for Kendall and I got Cuda stuff for me." James said. Logan rolled his eyes at the comment. Katie woke up a little while later with Carlos and Kendall. Kendall immediately had his head in the waste basket and emptying the contents of his stomach. Logan, Katie, James and Carlos where by his side rubbing his back.

"It's ok Kendall let it out," Logan chimed. When Kendall was done Carlos gave Kendall a glass of water.

"Thanks," Kendall said weakly.

"No problem buddy," Carlos smiled

"Hey, buddy do you want some tea?" James asked

"Yes please," Kendall pleaded. Carlos went to boil the water for the tea. He then gave Kendall the tea. Kendall took it from Carlos, thanked him. Gustavo came by to see Kendall and the guys. When he saw the guys taking care what seemed to be a sick Kendall his heart broke. Gustavo may seem tough, and yells _a lot_ but he means well. He loves his 'dogs' as if they were his family. Hearing what happened to Kendall made Gustavo sick. Gustavo was always playing the piano because his parents wanted him to successful. He never had a real family, he never really had family moments. He had times where he hated his parents. When Kendall stood up for James after Gustavo had said James had no talent. Gustavo knew he wanted Kendall to be one to put him back on top. Kendall had to be stubborn and drag his friends in too, which wasn't so much a mistake, but a blessing. Gustavo now wanted revenge, not just for Kendall, for Logan, and James, and Carlos, and Katie and Jennifer because they didn't deserve to suffer after Matthew Knight's little visit. Gustavo now vowed that he do anything to protect his dogs and their families.

**Horrible ending sorry this took so long…don't hate me I'm also doing a songfic so yeah requests for that PM me for a song request **

**-Daley (Day lee) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey so Kendall is still sick…yeah I like to give a shout out to winterschild11 for all her encouragement towards me as a writer and as a friend.**

Kendall was in bed with 5 extra blankets. Curtsy of his mom. Logan was so close to Kendall it was becoming annoying. Kendall just had a little cold, ok that was a lie he was having coughing fits. Logan worried that it could get worse before it got better. Antonio came in while the three boys were at the studio.

"Hey sport, aren't you hot?" Antonio asked when he realized Kendall's mom was a little crazy when it came to Kendall being sick.

"Yes I am and my mom is going to bring in all these things to try and get me to feel better." Kendall said

"Oh moms can be such a hassel," Antonio laughed. Kendall got into another coughing fit. Antonio got Kendall some water and patted Kendall on the back. Once Kendall stopped coughing he turn to Antonio and mouth "Thank you" and snuggled up. Antonio and him ended up watching Family guy. Logan and James came by a little later to see Kendall asleep and Antonio was still watching Family Guy. Carlos creped up behind Antonio. James and Logan were right behind Carlos. They all yelled boo and Antonio jumped up. Kendall who was now awake was laughing he got out of his bed and near Logan. The four was now tickling Antonio.

"Looks like the tickle bug is out," Carlos laughed

"Well, looks like Kendall is feeling better," Antonio laughed

"Hey, if we were in Minnesota we totally give you a reverse snowman," Kendall laughed. A little while later the group settled down. Gustavo wanted to recorded Kendall at home since their song was so_ important_. Just as Kendall finished recording his vocals for invisible. Jo came in, she had a little teddy bear with a "hug me" heart.

"Hey Jo," Kendall smiled

"Hey Kendall are you feeling any better," Jo asked

"Oh yeah lots thanks," Kendall said

…

Logan was walking back from the corner store when two guys attacked him. Logan held them off for sometime till Kendall and James came. Kendall took a hold of one of the guys, and punched him in the face. The guy fell on his back pretty hard. Kendall punched the guy repeatedly, mean while James knocked the other guy on the ground. Both Kendall and James kicked their respective guy in the gut before tending to Logan who appeared unharmed. This set James off he was sick of all this crap he and the guys were getting. After they got Logan back James pulled Carlos into the hallway.

"Hey Carlos, this may sound stupid to you and whatnot but you're the only person I talk to about my feelings," James said

"Ok, it's not stupid James sometimes the toughest need someone to talk too," Carlos smiled

"Thanks 'Los," James smiled. The pair chatted till James felt better. Kendall and Logan watched a movie, well Logan did Kendall was lost in his thoughts. When James and Carlos came back in they all were quiet. The parents were a little concern but didn't worry that much. They hope the worse was over. Antonio on the other hand was furious. His god son has been through way too much for this. Even though Kendall is the leader of the group he also had his weak day. Antonio vowed from that day forward to be by the boy's side till they're well enough to do things by themselves. He wouldn't be the annoying parent. He would be fun but also serious at times when he sense they were up to something or hiding something and if they don't want to tell their mothers he won't.

…

Ms. Collins had been informed about the recent events and was more then understanding. She excused Kendall from the over due stuff and offered Logan to help him with the Math and English he missed. After Kendall and Logan finish the English they had taken a break. Logan went to get them sodas and when he came back he saw something he never thought he see. Kendall was already reading the book for his book report. Logan smiled to himself, he was happy his best friend already started homework without him nagging.

"Hey need help I have the audio book." Logan said

"Oh no thanks Loges but maybe tonight I'll listen to it tonight if I get really tired." Kendall smiled

"Ok, so you're good?"

"Yup, hey Logan thank you for being there for me."

"You're welcome and thanks for coming to rescue me I know you're against violence."

"Well, it's the least I can do since you've been there for me and that thug had no right hitting you if he has a problem he can come up to me not you guys, although I recognized the goons faces they work for my dad, when he did drugs he hired thugs to try to 'finish' me my mom called the cops they got arrested."

"Is that all, you don't have to tell me but it's healthy to talk about your feelings,"

"Thanks Loges, I wont hide them but I've missed _a lot _ of school and I want to catch up so will talk a little later I promise,"

"Ok, I'm proud of you,"

"Yeah, yeah don't get your hopes up I'm only aiming for a B,"

"Ok,"

…

Kendall finished his homework and was now peacefully sleeping. Logan was next to him, James Carlos, Antonio and him agreed at least one of them stays with Kendall incase of something's wrong. Everyone nominated Logan since he was so close to Kendall. So Kendall cuddled closer to Logan's chest. When Kendall whimpered and stirred in his sleep Logan knew just what to do.

"Kendall, wake up buddy it's only a dream it's not real," Logan whispered gently. Kendall's eye's fluttered open. The scared expression on his face broke Logan's heart.

"You'll be ok I promise we won't leave you Kendall, are you ok little brother?" Logan asked calmly so he didn't scare Kendall even more.

"I'm fine but I had a dream that m-my d-dad was taking me and I tried to yell for help but no one came." Kendall whimpered. Logan wrapped a an arm on the younger boy's shoulder.

"It's only a dream,"

"I know,"

…

Jen was finally relived that Kendall and Katie didn't have to deal with Matt. Sure there will be some recovering their also will be some happy moments and some moments where they will blame each other on. Michael had visited with Fiona Glenna, Jesse Porter, and Sam Axe. Fiona went to introduce herself to Jenifer.

"Hello I'm Fiona Glenna Michael's girlfriend." Fiona smiled

"Hi, Michael is very lucky to have you and you're very luck to have you. I still can't believe he helped us win against my ex husband," Jen smiled back

"Oh why thank you that was sweet to say,"

"No problem, Fiona um whose your friends?"

"Oh this is Jesse Porter burn spy and ex navy seal Sam Axe,"

"Oh do you ever call him Uncle Sam,"

"No but that's hilarious, um do you have any beer? I mean for Sam if I don't ask he will."

"Of course we do," the girls went to get everyone refreshments. Beer for the adults and hot chocolate for the kids. Logan, James, Carlos, Katie, and Kendall were playing a video game. Michael strolled in and smiled.

"Hey kids remember me from the trial?" he asked

"How could we forget you?" Carlos laughed "Hey Katie we are on the same team, why did you kill me?"

"Oops," Katie giggled

"Looks uneven can I join?" Michael laughed

"Yes you can be on Logan's team since we have James." Katie said

"Ok prepare to lose," Logan and Kendall laughed. After several games Logan, Kendall, Michael had won 6 games and Carlos, James, Katie had won 3 games. Fiona had watched them have fun and Jesse and Sam mingled with the adults. Kendall went to the kitchen to get the group of kids drinks. Sam bumped into Kendall by accident.

"Kendall Knight?" Sam asked

"Yeah who are you?" Kendall asked

"I'm Sam,"

"Oh cool friend of Michael's?"

"Yeah so kid how are you doing?"

"Fine I mean I have nightmares now and then but I'm surrounded by people who love me and have helped me through this time. I love them and helped them but none of them had it as bad as me." Kendall admitted

"Well, son it'll get better I promise and if it doesn't come find me I'll take you out for a bit and we can do some secret spy stuff Michael, Fi and I do." Sam smiled. When his phone rang he knew it was his 'lady friend'.

…

When everyone left the guys went in Carlos and James room. They were having a guy's night.

"Ok, so since this week Kendall has been sick I propose we do what he wants." James said

"Ok well I defiantly want to watch the wilds" Kendall exclaimed

"Yes!" Carlos said dramatically. They watched the Wilds play Los Angeles Kings. Minnesota ended up wining. After that the guys just talked about girls and their music and they talked about just random things. When it was time for bed James and Kendall kept goofing off. At one point Carlos attacked both of them because Logan was trying to sleep. Finally they all settled down. The next morning Kendall's fever was gone. He looked like his old self again. Even acted like it. The boys were recording some songs. Kendall noticed how exhausted Logan looked. When they were dismissed, Kendall wanted to repay Logan for helping him when he was sick.

"Hey Loges you look like you could really use a nap," Kendall smiled

"Yeah I could," Logan said

"Go in our room and if Carlos and James or our parents get to loud I'll tell them you're sleeping and if they're still loud I'll kick them out or something,"

"You don't have to do that Kendall,"

"But I want to and since you helped me when I was sick it's time to return the favor, you didn't think I'm the boy who just takes and never gives back?"

"No need for sarcasm and no I didn't, and thanks but you've been there for me when I was bullied and we stick together right?"

"Yeah, get some sleep, Loges you need it," Logan went into the room to take a nap. Kendall, Carlos, James and Katie were playing Life. Katie promised to not cheat. While they played adults chatted.

"Well, Kendall seems happy, my poor Logan is exhausted I'm glad Kendall told him to go take a nap. He deserved it," Joanna sighed

"Yeah and we are grateful Logan is here, Joanna he's a great kid." Jenifer said trying to comfort his friend.

"I know I just wished Matt never came,"

"Joanna, Can I tell you something but you cants tell anyone?"

"Sure, Matt is a stupid douche nugget who doesn't love anyone but himself you are a beautiful woman who has a lovely son and lovely husband"

"Thanks Jen,"


End file.
